Fruity
by Nakimochiku
Summary: You're new at this, aren't you? Fruk, smut, oneshot, enjoy.


Fruity

He was new. It was sort of painfully obvious that he was new. He stumbled a few times with his tray of drinks, slapping away any hands that wandered without even a playful smile. In fact, he scowled, dropping down drinks before rushing back to the relative safety of the bar where he was scolded by the chestnut haired manager.

Francis laughed softly to himself, catching his companions' attention. "Somethin' funny, Franny?" Gilbert asked, downing his beer and catching the eye of a pretty brown haired girl who giggled obnoxiously.

Francis glared, but didn't bother correcting him on the atrocious nickname. Instead he turned back to the waiter in the rabbit ears, watching him fumble with an order, nearly tripping before saving himself. Perhaps his high heels were a bit too tall for him? The thought amused Francis until he chuckled out loud again.

"That waiter certainly is cute." Antonio whispered next to his ear, loud enough to hear over the nearly tasteless music. Francis smiled as Antonio nodded his head towards the same waiter he'd been watching. Was he being a little obvious? It was hard not to stare at the bunny tail that adorned his bare ass, his lean legs, the tiny apron that left very little to the imagination.

"You know me too well, 'Tonio." Francis said finally, grinning. Antonio shrugged with a goofy smile of his own, seeming to scan the room for something. Really, they were only accompanying Antonio to the bar so that he wouldn't appear like a stalker. Not that he wasn't one. He was constantly following an Italian boy with his eyes. An Italian boy who scowled much the same way his petit lapin did.

"Call him over." Gilbert told them, lifting his hand to catch the rabbit's attention. The waiter seemed to sigh, shoulders slumping as he drifted over to them, dragging his feet.

"Good evening, masters." he ground out, forest green eyes flashing with a light of their own as he placed his hands on his hips, and Francis found himself enchanted.

"Shouldn't you greet us with a little more enthusiasm? After all, aren't we your precious costumers?" Francis asked, propping his chin on his fist, his accent thick. The rabbit blushed so vividly that it glowed and spread to his ears. _Adorable._

"Sh-shut up! What do you know, you're a french frog!" And he was prepared to turn and stomp away when he felt more than saw his manager's glare. He shivered and stayed put. She was a frightening lady. "You're a pervert just for being here." he grumbled instead, crossing his arms over his chest so that the blasted frog would stop staring at him like he were a piece of meat or a particularly appetizing dessert.

Francis arched an eyebrow, smirking lazily. "Oh? Aren't you the pervert for working here?" The rabbit blushed again, and his smirk widened. He was so easy to tease. Francis let his eyes sweep over him again. Lean chest, slightly tanned, shaggy blond hair that would look gorgeous tousled and sweaty, such bright green eyes, like a cat. "Name?"

That seemed to confuse the rabbit for a moment. "Diamond." he answered, frowning. Francis wrinkled his nose in disgust at the alias and barely noticed that Gilbert and Antonio had moved away to leave them be, snickering all the while.

"Your real name." he clarified with another lazy smirk, winking. The waiter let out a tiny sound of indignation, turning his nose up at him. An Englishman, through and through.

"Arthur." Francis felt his lips curl into a wolfish smile, eyelids lowering to half mast as he gave _Arthur_ his most lustful expression. Arthur seemed to blush all the more, and Francis knew he had caught him. That specific look was a hard one to resist.

"Well then, Arthur," he rolled the r of his name, and the waiter seemed to shiver. "If you could get me a drink please."

"S-sure, what'll it be?" He took a notepad from the pocket of his apron, clicking open a pen and waiting attentively, focusing anywhere but at Francis. Francis noticed his cute little cuffs and nearly squealed in delight. If that didn't complete the look, he didn't know what else would. A warm, hungry smile, perhaps?

"A sunset pina colada, if you please." Arthur nodded once and turned, and Francis smiled, admiring the view of the tail and his pale behind. He had dimples in each round cheek.

When Arthur came back, he managed not to trip, setting the white-turning-pink drink on the table before the Frenchman, bowing slightly before turning to leave again. "Stay." He froze. He could say no. But Elizaveta had specifically told him that if a costumer showed interest, he had to oblige them.

He turned. "How may I help you?" The tone was false and sweet, but didn't seem to put the man off at all, in fact he only seemed to become more amused. He sat when the costumer gestured to a chair, crossing his legs uncomfortably. "It's rude you know." he said finally after a moment of unnerving silence, despite the noise around them.

"What is?" Francis frowned and cocked his head a little to the side, looking for a moment like a curious fox. It surprised Arthur, a little.

"You asked for my name but didn't give me yours. That's being rude." He looked away from the bright smile that was flashed his way, scowling at the wall. Elizaveta was shaking her head in disapproval at him from the bar, but he didn't care.

"You want to know my name?" he asked, almost innocently. Only he could hear the mocking tone beneath it. Blasted frog was teasing him. Before he could open his mouth to tell him heatedly that no, he did not care to know, the Frenchman beat him to it. "It's Francis."

He gave Arthur another expression of lust, letting his eyes wander the path of his legs, imagining kissing his supple skin at length, imagining wrapping his lips around the pert nipples that Arthur tried to hide, imagining pushing the tiny apron away to find what lay beneath. He imagined kissing and licking there too. Perhaps the need of his stare came out a little too strongly, because Arthur shifted, blushing and casting quick nervous glances at him. Switching his attention to his drink, he heard Arthur's small sigh of relief.

"You're new at this, aren't you?" he asked instead, leaning back in his chair. Arthur sputtered, totally embarrassed. "I can tell. You don't prance around like a whore. I have advice to give you."

Arthur turned away again, his pride smarting. "I don't want it.

Francis grinned, setting his drink on the table. "I'm sure you'll find the information valuable. Otherwise, I could always make you listen." He leaned steadily closer, could faintly smell Arthur from his distance. Heather blossoms and peppermint. His mouth looked pink and unclaimed, and he wanted to breach that territory.

"Eh–mmph?" Their lips met almost tenderly, and Francis realized easily that he had never been so desperate for anyone that he would kiss them like this. Always let his prey come to him. Always let them fall in love with him and not the other way around.

Arthur raised his arms to push him away and froze when Francis swiped his tongue across his lips. With a quiet sigh that had very little to do with how attractive he found the Frenchman (or so he told himself), he opened his mouth, tongue reaching out to meet his. Unsure what to do with his arms, he let them rest on Francis's shoulders

"Would you like that advice now?" Francis gave him a devious smirk and Arthur scowled, feeling the spider webs of the other man around him, tying him, but not wanting to escape.

"We have rooms upstairs." he answered instead, getting up as though expecting Francis to follow without question. Francis picked up his drink and took another sip, taking it with him as he followed Arthur up the wooden stairs, winking at Gilbert as he went. Antonio was oddly missing.

The hallway was littered with couples, waiters and waitresses leading their costumers into their own rooms with coy smiles. Arthur passed them all with a scowl, coming to room 231. He opened it, gesturing inside. The door slammed shut behind them.

Francis attacked Arthur with his mouth hungrily as soon as they were away from prying eyes, hands sliding down his spine, finding each ridge and bump, touching the hollow at the small of his back before playing with the fluffy bunny tail. Their tongues slid together almost desperately and Francis pushed Arthur against the door of his room, listening to his tiny whines of impatience. His hand slid up Arthur's thigh, around to his backside to squeeze firmly.

"A-ah!" Arthur yelped, nails digging into Francis's shoulders as Francis latched onto his pulse, mouth hot and bruising, sucking harshly as he massaged his ass. Arthur pulled him closer, tilting his head to give him better access, groaning softly as Francis bit a spot just under his jaw. His body got the better of him, and he ground his hips up, hungry for friction and contact. They both gasped when their crotches brushed.

"I've finally found a way to make you enthusiastic." Francis whispered against Arthur's ear, kissing a spot just behind it.

"Mmn. Sh-shut up and just f-fuck me." Arthur mumbled, arching against Francis, into his hands. Francis smiled lewdly, pulling Arthur over to the waiting bed, stripping him of his high heels and tossing them into a corner. Arthur was docile in his arms.

"You're so cute, petit lapin." Francis whispered, kissing his wrists under the cuffs, up his arms, leaving hickies on his small shoulders, moving down to his chest. He smirked, taking one of the delightful little nipples he'd been eyeing eagerly into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Nngh! Oh, that's nice..." Arthur whispered, pushing his chest into Francis's mouth, carding his fingers through silky blonde locks after pulling out his hair tie. Francis bit down, rolling the nub of flesh between his teeth, feeling Arthur squirm beneath him, panting. He rolled the other with his fingers, turning both nubs an adorable, abused red. He blew on the wet spot and felt Arthur shiver. "Hahh, ah, pl-please."

"Lube." Francis grunted as they attacked each other's mouths again, Arthur tearing at the buttons of his shirt. He nipped the Frenchman's bottom lip, sucking the hurt and moaning softly, palming Francis's erection through his pants and making the other shiver in anticipation.

"In the drawer." he answered with clouded eyes, laying back among the crimson sheets, spreading his legs, tiny black apron tenting over his erection. The jerk of his hips was enticing as Francis fisted it, dragging his fingers up and down languidly as he reached over to find the lube in the drawer. "Ahh, hurry, goddamn it."

Francis kissed a path down Arthur's trim chest, sucking hard on the supple skin wherever he saw fit before he came to the line of the apron, where he placed a delicate kiss before pushing it aside. Arthur's cock stood needily, begging him to touch. "Mmnh, unh..." Arthur moaned quietly as Francis grasped his erection loosely, pumping up and down with a slicked hand, lube coating his other hand.

He reached down, between his pale ass cheeks, rubbing his fingers along the cleft between until he found the puckered entrance. He listened to Arthur gasp and groan a little louder, twisting his hips in encouragement. He pushed in a single finger, feeling the muscles contract around it, tight. Arthur released a tiny whine. "Shh, petit lapin." Francis crooned, kissing his stomach and jerking his erection a little harder as means of distraction.

"Ngh, f-fucking hell." Arthur let out his breath in a long hiss as a second finger pushed in, sliding in and out hotly, and he stiffened whimpering for it to end. He closed his eyes tightly and focused on the feeling of Francis kissing the head of his cock, tongue lapping the underside before he took the entire this in his mouth. "ah-ahhn! F-fuck, y-your tongue...!" The slick muscle swirled around, and he barely noticed the fingers push in deeper, scissoring before he tensed and cried, vision blinded in white.

Francis smirked, pressing on his prostate again and listening to his sweet moan, eyes clenched shut, face flushed. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he gripped the sheets, twisting them as he let out a low keening noise, begging for the pleasure again.

"Right there! Fuck yes, right there!" His legs spread a little wider on either side of Francis and he rolled his hips, fucking himself on the fingers and fucking the Frenchman's hot mouth. He winced when Francis pushed in a third finger, numbed with pleasure as Francis hit that spot inside him again. "Ghhn, I'm r-ready." He arched, toes curling as lust and heat pooled in his stomach.

Francis pulled his fingers out, releasing Arthur's cock with a wet pop and stared at the damage he'd done. Arthur watched him back, breathing hard, face red, his bunny ears askew. "You look delicious, petit lapin." Arthur didn't see it fit to reply with words, glaring dangerously instead. The look only served to turn him on further.

Pulling down his pants and kicking them off, he grasped the lube once more. "W-wait." Arthur said, giving him a small devilish smirk that didn't match the innocence of the bunny ears at all. "Let me do that for you." He took the lube from between Francis's fingers, slicking his own hands with the viscous substance before smoothing his hands down his cock, smirking up at him as Francis let out a small groan of appreciation, jaw clenching.

He stroked easily, surely, making Francis bite his lip, before he laid back amongst the sheets, pulling his legs up for better access. "N-now fuck me, god dammit." Francis was only too happy to obey.

He gripped Arthur's hips, leaning forward to seal them in another passionate kiss as he guided his cock to his stretched hole. Arthur wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer, sighing into their kiss as Francis started to enter. "Ahhn..." The sounds were hushed, pained, until Francis was all the way inside and they were both left panting desperately, their bodies melded together perfectly.

Francis littered Arthur's neck with kisses, feeling his tight muscles clench so deliciously around him that his limits were tested. Arthur's stomach fluttered beneath him, tears of agony and ecstasy gathered at the corner of his eyes until Francis kissed them away. Every subtle shift provided a myriad emotions and feelings.

"F-fuck! Move!" Arthur jerked his hips desperately, eager to feel the pleasure of before, wanting to be closer because somehow, this wasn't quite close enough. Francis gave in with a soft groan, rocking his hips, forcing Arthur open for him. "Ghhn, o-oh god yes, please." Arthur mumbled nonsense words against his shoulder, hips bucking desperately.

Francis looked down to take the image of him in. His flushed and sweaty face, the moans that rasped through his clenched teeth as his body arched into his. He really was adorable. His hands found Arthur's legs, urging one around his waist, the other over his shoulder to provide a different angle.

Arthur's eyes flew open, crying out hoarsely when Francis hit that spot, and he raised his hips to find it again. "Fuck, right there! Faster!" His eyes clenched shut again, panting as Francis found that place and made him scream over and over until the white spots didn't disappear from his vision at all. He dragged his nails down Francis's back, latching onto his smooth shoulder to bite. "Nngh, fuck yes." Francis groaned softly into his ear and it only made him feel hotter.

Somewhere, Francis's control snapped, and he forced Arthur's legs up, driving into him hard and listening to his beautiful screams, watching his cock completely disappear inside his tight hole. Arthur bucked into every thrust, biting and kissing Francis's shoulders, leaving angry red marks down his back. Francis felt the heat in his stomach harden and become pressure that he had to release, coiling. He was close. Arthur was close too.

"Ah, ahhn, f–ahh!" The peak was so close, closer when Francis grasped his erection to stroke in time, thrusting so hard he was dizzy with the pleasure. The muscles of his legs tensed as he strained to match his pace, shrieking when Francis put all his strength behind a thrust, hitting his prostate. He came, the white fluid coating Francis's fingers as his stomach muscles tensed and he let out a long groan of pleasure. He felt Francis continue to drive inside him, riding out his own orgasm before slumping on top of him.

"That was good advice, no?" Francis panted tiredly, drawing out slowly and feeling the burn of being over sensitized. Arthur grunted, the Frenchman's cum was sticky inside him. Francis laughed mildly, wrapping him in his arms, throwing the dirty apron and bunny ears to the floor so they could sleep comfortably, chest to chest.

"It'll only be good," Arthur whispered, eyes flashing as he caught his breath. "If you refresh my memory of it." Francis kissed his swollen lips and didn't answer, and they closed their eyes instead, blocking out the music from below.

Beside them, the pina colada was completely pink and melted.

Owari


End file.
